MCU Ecke 3/Toalgi29302
Mantis Frühes Leben Mantis stammt von einer unbekannten außerirdischen empathischen insektoider Wesen, die sich vom Larvenstadium zu einer humanoiden Form entwickeln. Als sie noch im Larvenstudium sich befand, lebte Mantis als Weise bis Ego sie aufnahm und auf seinen Planten brachte. Dort lebte sie bis sie bis ins Erwachsenenalter hinein allein mit Ego. Aufgrund ihres isolierten Lebens war Mantis sehr naiv und hat wenig Ahnung von sozialen Interaktionen. Shou-Lao Zu einem unbekannten Zeitpunk vor 1048 wurde Shou Lao von einem Mann besiegt der die neue Iron Fist wurde Danny Rand wurde vom Orden der Kranichmutter zur neuen Iron Fist gewählt. In seinem letzten Prozess besiegte er Shou-Lao und erhielt die Macht der Iron Fist. Flerken Flerken sind äußerst gefährliche außerirdische Wesen, die den Katzen der Erde ähnlich sehen. Disney+ Disney+ ist ein amerikanischer Streaminganbieter von Walt Disney Direct-to-Consumer & International. Der Steamingdienst wurde am 12. November 2019 in der USA, Kanada und den Niederlanden gestartet und am 19. November 2019 in Australien und Neuseeland. In Deutschland wird der Streamingdienst ab dem 24. März 2020 verfügbar sein. Originalprogramm Am 9. November 2017 berichtete Deadline dass Disney an einem Streamingdienst arbeitet. Am 18. September 2018 berichtete Variet das Marvel Studios an zwei Serien namens Loki und WandaVision für Disney+ arbeitet. Am 30. Oktober 2018 berichtete Variet das Marvel Studios an einer Falcon and The Winter Soldier Serie arbeitet Am 12. März wurde What If…? als erste Zeichentrickserie bestätigt. Am 10. April 2019 bestätigte Variet das Marvel Studios an einer Hawkeye Serie arbeitet. Am 23. August 2019 berichtete The Hollywood Reporter das Marvel Studios an einer Ms. Marvel, Moon Knight und She- Hulk Serie arbeitet. Weitere Marvel Cinematic Univerese Produktionen Zusätzlich zum normalen Serienprogram enthält Disney+ 17 der 23 Filme: *Iron Man *Iron Man 2 *Thor *Captain America: The First Avenger *The Avengers * Iron Man 3 *Thor – The Dark Kingdom *TThe Return of the First Avenger *Guardians oft he Galaxy *Avengers: Age of Ultron *Ant-Man *The First Avenger: Civil War *Doctor Strange *Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 *Thor: Tag der Entscheidung *Captain Marvel *Avengers: Endgame Desweiteren hat Disney+ auch die Serien Agent Carter, Inhumans und Runaways im Angebot. Hulu Hulu ist ein amerikanischer Sreaminganbieter von von Walt Disney Direct-to-Consumer & International. Hulu wird Menschen in Japan und der USA angeboten. Serienprogramm Im August 2016 gab Marvel Television bekannt das Hulu einen Auftrag für eine Pilotfolge von Runaways angenommen hat. Die Serie wurde im Mai 2017 offiziell bestellt und ist seit dem 21. November 2017 auf Hulu verfügbar. Im Mai 2019 kündigte Hulu zwei weitere Marvel Serien namens Ghost Rider und Helstorm an. Am 25. September 2019 gab man bekannt dass Ghost Rider wegen einen Mangel an Ideen eingestellt wird. Marvel Cinematic Universe Produktionen HULU bietet als Stream Runaways, Iron Man 2, die sechste Staffel Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. und Cloak & Dagger an. Karolina Dean Frühes Leben Karolina ist die Tochter von Leslie Dean und Jonah, wurde jedoch von Frank Dean und ihrer Mutter großgezogen. Schon in ihrem jüngsten Alter trug Karolina ein Armband, welches jeder aus der Church of Gibborim trägt. Dieses diente dazu ihre Lichtkräfte zu verbergen. Trotzdem sie das nicht wusste legte sie das Armband nie ab. Als treues Mitglied der Church of Gibborim half sie ihrer Mutter neue Mitglieder für die Kirche anzuwerben. Wieder vereint Entdeckung der Kräfte Karolina nahm an einer Zeremonie der Church of Gibborim teil, die ihre Mutter veranstaltete. Nachdem die Zeremonie beendet wurde bat sie ihre Mutter einen Erlaubnisschein für eine Exkursion zu unterschreiben, was sie jedoch ablehnt. Später in der Atlas Academy hört Karolina zu als Alex Wilder Chase Stein zu sich in die Wilder Masion einlud. Gert Yorkes beteiligt sich an dem Gespräch. Alex ladet Karolina und Gert ebenfalls ein, jedoch lehnt Karolina ab, da sie zu einer Veranstaltung der Kirche muss. Daraufhin bricht ein Streit zwischen den zwei Mädchen aus, da Gert der Meinung ist das die Kirche die Menschen manipuliert. Der Streit wird aber unterbrochen als die Glocke läutet. Karolina geht auf die Mädchentoilette, lässt dort ihre Gefühle freien Lauf und beginnt zu weinen. Jedoch sieht sie ebenfalls Nico Minoru im Raum, die traurig ist und in den Spiegel blickt. Sie versuchen beide den Grund ihrer Tränen zu verbergen und Karolina sagt Nico das sie sich nicht hinter ihrem Make-Up verstecken muss, woraufhin Nico erwidert, dass Karolina nicht besser ist, indem sie sich hinter ihrem lächeln versteckt. Stick In jungen Jahren wurde Stick wegen eines unbekannten Verbrechens für zehn Jahre inhaftiert. Dort wurde er trotz seiner Blindheit von einer Organisation namens The Chaste zu einem gefährlichen Krieger ausgebildet. Sein späteres Leben widmete Stick dem Kampf gegen die Hand und konzentrierte sich darauf neue Krieger für The Chaste zu rekrutieren und auszubilden. Groot Groot ist ein Flora colossus, die auf dem Planeten X beheimatet sind. Er besitzt über menschlichen Verstand, jedoch sind seine einzigen Wörter die er aussprechen kann „Ich bin Groot.“ Sein Strafregister des Nova Corbs umfassen drei Fälle von schwerer Körperverletzung, 15 Fälle von Flucht vor der Inhaftierung und drei Fälle von Söldneraktivität. Peter Parker Aufwachsen in Queens Peter Parker wurde am 10. August 2001 in Queens geboren. Seine Eltern starben in seiner frühen Kindheit, weshalb er bei seiner Tante May Parker und seinem Onkel Ben Parker lebte, welcher später auch starb. Peter besuchte die Midtown School of Science and Technology, wo er sich mit seinem Klassenkamerad Ned Leeds anfreundete und sich in einer Rivalität mit Flash Thompson verstrickte. Stark Expo 2010 besucht Peter die Stark Expo. Dort kaufte er Spielzeugnachbildungen des Iron Man- Helmes und Iron Man-Handschuhe. Die Expo wird jedoch zu einem Debakel als Ivan Vanko die Hammer Drohnen aktiviert und diese anfangen Iron Man zu bekämpfen. Eine Drohne fliegt direkt zu Peter, da er ihn wegen der Spielzeuge für den echten Iron Man hält. Peter hält sich für sehr stark und hebt trotzig die Hand um die Drohne zu zerstören. Kurz darauf trifft jedoch Iron Man ein und vernichtet die Drohne. Er bedankt sich bei Peter für die Hilfe, bevor er sich wieder in den Kampf stürzt. Dormammu Die Erde erobern Deal mit Kaecilius Dormammu ist eine transdimensionale Lebensform, die in der Dunklen Dimension lebt. Er hat eine große übernatürliche Kraft von apokalyptischen Ausmaßen. Mit dieser Kraft hat er vor alle Dimensionen des Universums, einschließlich der Erde zu erobern. Dieses Vorhaben machte ihn Agamotto zum Feind. Um die Eroberung der Erde voranzutreiben, nimmt er Kontakt zu Kaecilius auf. Kaecilius ist ein Mitglied der Master of the Mystic Arts, der die Ideale der Ältesten nicht vertritt. Sie schließen einen Deal ab, dem Kaecilius zustimmt. Er soll ein paar Gegenstände sammeln, damit die dunkle Dimension auf die Erde kommen kann und Dormammu diese problemlos erobern kann. Um den Erfolg von Kaecilius zu gewährleisten, gibt Dormammu ihn zusätzliche Kraft aus der dunklen Dimension. Verhandlung mit Doctor Strange Helen Cho Leben retten Helen Cho wurde von Tony Stark in den Avengers Tower gerufen, nachdem Clint Barton in einem Kampf gegen HYDRA schwer verletzt wurde. Dort bringt sie ihre Ausrüstung in Bruce Banners Labor und erwartet neben Maria Hill die Ankunft der Avengers. Als die Gruppe eintrifft schaut sich Helen sofort Clints Verletzungen an. Rocket Kybernetische Verbesserungen Subjekt: 89P13 wurde zu einem unbekannten Zeitpunkt geborgen und von Wissenschaftlern auf den Planeten Halfworld gebracht. Dort wurde er genetisch und kybernetisch verbessert, sodass er ein Maß an Intelligenz entwickeln konnte. Durch Jahrelangem Missbrauch und genetischen Umschreibens entwickelte er eine eitle und chaotische Persöhnlichkeit, die ihn dazu veranlasste Söldner zu werden und sich Rocket zu nennen. Ebony Maw Black Order Thanos folgen Ebony Maw war ein Bewohner eines Planeten, der von Thanos zerstört wurde um seinem Ziel das halbe Universum auszulöschen näher zu kommen. Thanos nahm den verweisten Ebony auf und zog ihn wie sein eigenes Kind auf, um ihn zu einem Mitglied der Black Order auszubilden. Im Gegensatz zu seinen adoptierten Geschwistern Corvus Glaive, Proxima Midnight, Cull Obsidian, Nebula und Gamora zeichnete Ebony sich dadurch aus, das er Thanos als einziger während seiner Zeit bei der Black Order nie enttäuschte. Zen-Whoberi Ebony Maw war während der Invasion auf Zen-Whoberi anwesend. Während Thanos Gamora in seine Obhut nimmt, kündigt er den Einwohnern des Planeten an, welche vorher alle zusammengetrieben wurden, das er eine Seite verschonen wird und die andere Hälfte massakrieren wird. Maw gibt schlussendlich den Chitauri den Befehl die Hälfte aller Einwohner Zen-Whoberis hinzurichten. Sif (Schauspielerin) Sif spielt bei einem Theaterstück über die zweite Schlacht von Svartalfheim mit, bei dem Loki als Held gestorben ist. Die Schauspielerin ist auch anwesend als Thor nach Asgard zurückkehrt und „Odin“ dazu zwang sich als Loki zu enthüllen. Agnes Kitsworth In einer Beziehung mit Holden Radcliffe Agnes Kitsworth traf den Wissenschaftler Holden Radcliffe bei einem Date und verliebte sich in ihm. Während diesem Date teilte Holden seine transuranischen Ansichten mit ihr. Als bei Agnes ein Glioblastom diagnostiziert wurde, welches eine Form von Hirntumor ist, versuchte Holden alles um sie zu retten. Da jeder seiner Rettungsversuche misslingte, trennte er sich von ihr. Nachdem sich Agnes und Holden trennten, beschloss Agnes ihr altes Leben aufzugeben und die wenigen Jahre die ihr bleiben an einem Ort zu verbringen wo keiner ihr sagen würde das es ihnen Leid tut, wenn sie von ihrer Krankheit erfahren. S.H.I.E.L.D. braucht Hilfe Die S.H.I.E.L.D. Agenten Phil Coulson und Alphonso Mackenzie spürten Agnes in der spanischen Stadt Caldes de Montbui auf. Phil ging zu ihr, während sie eine Kirche zeichnete. Als er den Namen Holden Radcliffe erwähnte, war Agnes unwohl undversuchte zu gehen. Phil und Alphonso, welcher inzwischen dazu gestoßen ist, erklären ihr das Holden zusammen mit seiner Life-Model-Decoy Aida die S.H.I.E.L.D.-Agentin Melinda May gefangen genommen haben und das Holden das Aussehen von Agnes als Vorlage für Aida nahm. Dies schockierte die Frau sehr.